Daughter of Salem
by x white x rabbit x
Summary: Caleb was right about the sons of Ipswich being the firstborn male of the family. But, that's just the Sons of Ipswich. Other groups of very talented beings exist, and one has made a home at Spencer.
1. Rainy Days

**A/N: Alright, so this takes place a little after Christmas Break at Spencer Academy. Hope you like it, and lets see what I can come up with, shall we? So, it's winter if you didn't catch that.ont**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the covenant, sadly, but i own the stuff you don't recognize**

* * *

"So, what now?" asked Reid, bored by the fact that swim practice was over, the season was almost over, and there was practically nothing to do. They were emerging from the locker rooms, their uniforms back on.

"I guess we go back to the dorms…" sighed Pogue, equally bored. Ever since he, Caleb, and Reid had already ascended, things were boring, like there was nothing to look forward to.

"Sounds good to me, sleep isn't a bad idea," yawned Tyler. No one seemed to keen on going to English/Lit for their last period until the weekend.

"We have to go to class, guys, you know that," countered Caleb.

"Always the virtuous one," said Reid angrily. They grabbed their bags form their dorms and went to class, seating themselves in the usual spots, all next to each other. The teacher walked in slowly, being as old as he was, he probably couldn't walk in any other way.

"That's pathetic," said Tyler, levitating the pencil off his desk as his eyes went black for a second. Caleb took the time to smack the back of his head as Sarah filed in next to him and he smiled a cute and sweet smile to her. She smirked and looked at her books. The teacher began blabbing about nothing important when a fragile-looking girl emerged into the room and handed the teacher a slip of paper. Caleb noticed Reid lean forward in his seat. Reid was watching her very closely.

"Um…I'm a new student here," she said in a soft voice. "They told me to come here."

"Ah…yes," said the professor in an old and crackly voice. "Rain, such a different name. Take the seat up there next to Mr. Garwin. He'll get you off to a good start." The girl smiled as she followed the professor's finger to where Reid was sitting. She pulled her purse-backpack over her shoulder and climbed the stairs to where Reid was. She smiled at him quickly and sat down. Reid was still staring at her. Something was different about her. She had straight, dirty-blonde hair, and these crystal blue eyes that he saw even when she was not looking at him. She was thin, but not too thin, and curvy. He liked her immediately, but the shyness was something he didn't like. The class went by quickly, Reid was staring at Rain for about three fourths of it, the other forth, was spent attempting to pay attention to the teacher. When class ended, Rain picked up her bag and quickly left the class, not saying anything to anyone. Reid was going to do something about it. He caught up with her as she stepped outside the door and grabbed her arm to turn her to face him.

"I'm Reid," he said, holding out a hand as he released his grip on her arm.

"Rain. Sorry, I didn't really talk much. I wanted to see where you guys were in that class. I won't have to pay much attention…my school went past that a long time ago." She wasn't shy, which was good. Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, and Tyler emerged from the classroom next.

"These are my friends, Caleb, his girlfriend Sarah, Pogue, and Tyler," said Reid, pointing to each person. Everyone smiled at her genially. "Could I give you a tour of Spencer?" asked Reid with his signature smirk. Rain noticed the disapproving look Caleb was giving, but ignored it.

"Alright," she said with a smile. "I want to change first. My dorm is number…." She pulled out a piece of paper. "F13." (Friday the Thirteenth, haha!)

"Alright, well, I'll meet you up there then," said Reid, his smirk reappearing.

"Alright." She pulled her bag back over her shoulder and walked away hastily, a smile firmly imprinted on her cheeks.

"Reid, don't even think about it, she seems like a nice girl," said Caleb with his disapproving look returning.

"I wasn't, and I know. She does seem nice, and I want to help in her any way I can," said Reid, his smirk still firmly in place.

"Bet you're glad you didn't miss class now, huh?" asked Tyler under his breath. Reid shot him a glare and Tyler shut up immediately.

"Just don't do anything stupid," sighed Caleb.

"Reid can take care of himself," Sarah defended.

"Thanks, Sarah," Reid said gratefully. "See you around." And, with that, he walked calmly to his dorm. He changed and pulled on his signature fingerless gloves which he wore everywhere except when the uniform code prohibited it. He pulled on his hoodie, noting how cold it was in the school. He went to Rain's dorm and leaned against the wall outside her door. What could be taking her so long? After about five minutes, she came out the door. She was wearing a light blue long-sleeved shirt that hugged her curves softly, and cutely, and made her eyes even more glistening. She was also wearing a pair of tight, faded, ripped, hip hugger jeans. She looked good.

"So, you ready?" she asked with a grin spread hugely across her face.

"Of course," Reid replied confidently. He grabbed her hand and not s half a second later, an earsplitting bang of thunder shook the school. She blushed a bit, but kept on walking. Reid thought it meant there was electricity between them, not that he wanted a full-time girlfriend like Caleb had with Sarah; too many commitments. He looked at her, something in her eyes was different, lighter, and slightly sinister looking. When he glanced at her again, they were the same, soft blue he had seen when he first met her. He let go of her hand nonetheless though.

"So," began Reid after a few minutes.

"So what?" she urged.

"Tell me about you, where your from, how you ended up at Spencer, your family. I'm very curious, something that doesn't happen often." He laughed a short humorless laugh and looked at her, smiling.

"You first," she smirked.

"I asked first," he said with a grin.

"Fine, my family comes from Salem, they were one of the founding families of that colony. My ancestor was killed, burned at a stake for accusations of being a witch, garbage if you ask me. I came here, to Spencer, because my school mysteriously burned to the ground last year…bolt of lightning. Which is weird because our school had nothing on the outside that would have caught fire. Anyway, my mom got a job transfer over here, so she sent me here."

"Very cool, except the burning, and the fires, and the lightning, well, that's kind of cool, but what came from it wasn't."

"I appreciate the effort."

"No problem."

"So, your turn," she urged.

"My family, along with Pogue's, Caleb's, and Tyler's were the original founders of the Ipswich colony. There were five of us, but the other met a violent end. I never see my family much, my dad died a while back, my mom…well, I don't talk to her. No siblings to speak of. My family's been going to Spencer since it opened in the colonial days, actually."

"Pretty amazing," she grinned.

"So, Rain, is that your real first name?"

"Yeah, my parents are big on different names. Of course, I guess they are, after all, no siblings to test the theory on," she joked.

"Same goes for Pogue. I mean seriously, who names their kid Pogue?"

"I think it's a pretty cool name, actually," she smiled up at him.

"What do you think of Reid?" he asked, wondering why he wanted to know so badly.

"Seems like a guy who is really good with talking to girls. Sounds pretty hot," she smirked.

"I agree," he said confidently.

"So…how are you planning on spending the weekend?" she asked, biting her lip in anticipation.

"I was thinking…that I might take a very hot girl to Nicky's with me. I still have to ask her though," said Reid, turning up his charm a lot. She couldn't help it, those eyes, that hair, that adorable face.

"And who is she?" asked Rain, trying to hold in a YES screaming to burst form her mouth.

"Her name is different from most girls, and as far as I've seen, she's pretty fun to be around. I like her a lot," said Reid with a smile.

"Oh, really, and what is this very different name?" asked Rain, almost about to burst.

"She looks exactly like my fifth girlfriend," said Reid, still as perfect as ever.

"And how many girlfriends have you had?" asked Rain, still about to shout.

"Four." Reid hadn't had that many girls he would exactly consider girlfriends, but more…friends with benefits. The four he had considered girlfriends, really meant something to him.

"And her name?" asked Rain, loving the line he used.

"Rain."

"So, you gonna ask her now?" asked Rain hopefully.

"I think I will," said Reid, the charm still making her go crazy. "Rain, would you like to go out tonight, to Nicky's, with me?"

"I do believe I will," she said with a grin.

"Seriously?" asked Reid, not believing he scored so well.

"Why not?" she smiled. "So, as you know, I'm not really from around here, so what is Nicky's exactly?"

"A bar restaurant thing. It's got foosball and pool, and it's a pretty fun place, of course, there are a few fights every now and then, but we can take care of ourselves, and I can take care of you." Rain smiled inwardly, her heart sputtering for a second. He was so cute. Too bad he wasn't really defending himself, just his powers. She smiled up at him knowingly. Reid's immediate thought went to how she could possibly know, but decided she didn't and just ignored it.

"So, I better go, see you tonight," said Rain with a soft smile. She stood up on her tiptoes, her face, just inches from his, but when Reid thought he was about to get a kiss, she moved her head to the side and whispered into his ear. "I know," she said quietly, and then walked away, leaving a bewildered Reid behind her. Reid didn't have to think twice, he sprinted to his dorm and yanked his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed Caleb and it rang four times before the machine picked up. He was with Sarah. Sarah's voice rung loud and clear in the voicemail.

"Hey, everyone, this is Caleb's phone" – giggle – "Caleb, quit it, I'm setting your voicemail message, and yes, that means get your lips and tongue off my neck. Caleb can't answer his phone right now, so please leave a message." Reid laughed to himself in spite of what had happened. The beep went off and Reid rushed through what he had to say.

"Caleb, emergency, Rain knows, and I have no clue how, I didn't use in front of her and I didn't say a word. Call me back ASAP. Oh, and I'm taking her to Nicky's tonight…meet me there, bring the guys, she has some explaining to do." He shut the phone and threw himself onto his bed, making Tyler wake up in the other bed across the dorm.

"Dude, what the hell?" asked Tyler angrily.

"Shut up, we've got a problem," said Reid.

"What did you do with her?" asked Tyler with a groan.

"Nothing, man, why do you always assume that crap? No, she knows," said Reid slowly.

"Wait, knows…what…about Ipswich and the real deal that we are? How could she, what did you say, what did you do?"

"That's just it, I didn't say or do anything in front of her. She just knows. She told me that right before she left."

"This makes no sense. What do you know about her?"

"She's from Salem…her ancestor was burned alive for witchcraft and crap like that…wait. Remember the old stories?"

"I haven't read them since I was a kid. What about them?"

"The Sons of Ipswich, us, have the first-born male or each family. The Daughters of Salem, another group we thought had completely been destroyed, was the first-born female. She would know by our last names only if that were true. What's her last name?"

"How the hell should I know?" asked Tyler in shock that Reid had managed to pull that together.

"We're breaking into the hall of records tonight. Her file will be there, and I'm due to meet her at her dorm in…an hour. Come on, let's go." Reid stood and Tyler followed him out the door. They snuck out to the entrance and broke into the record room. They found her file quickly. After all, how many people could have the first name of Rain?

"Rain Lucy Bridgewater. It's her, that name I've seen it before. She's a Daughter of Salem. No denying it. So, now what do we do? It's a rivalry, and now that we both know…oh my gosh…read the books Tyler, using doesn't hurt them and they're born with their powers. They don't ascend like us, but get better as they get older. Their eyes don't turn black, but get a shade lighter, so they can use more without being noticed. So…now what do we do?"

"I don't know," said Tyler. It sounded more like he didn't care. "I haven't even ascended yet. Not till next month. Ask Caleb, he's the smart one."

"Fine. But you have to come with me and her to Nicky's tonight. Oh my God! When I felt the school shake because of the thunder. She did that. She felt a spark and she made a spark. I know it because her eyes were lighter for a split second."

"Maybe you're just crazy," sighed Tyler as they snuck back out of the room and back to their dorms.

"No, she's one of them, I can tell."

"You've never met one of them," objected Tyler. As they got back into the dorm, Reid's phone vibrated in his pocket. Reid looked at it. It was Caleb. He flicked it open and held the phone to his ear.

"She knows?" came Caleb's outraged voice. "I don't believe you. You said something or did something." Even Tyler could hear it. After that, all he could hear was one end of the conversation.

"Caleb, I swear I didn't do anything. She's a Daughter of Salem, no lie, I swear…yes…no, we looked at her records. Bridgewater…she's from Salem…yes, her ancestor was tried and lost…burned. I never said…Caleb calm down…no, I didn't do anything in front of her…no. Yeah…we're meeting at Nicky's at seven. See you there." Reid closed the phone with a snap and swore loudly.

"You should go and get her…should she know that we know?" asked Tyler anxiously.

"I don't see why not, personally. I ain't listening to Caleb. He's not the boss of me since I ascended. Hell, he never was the boss of me. See you in a bit, Tyler." Reid left the room and slammed the door behind him. Tyler rolled his eyes and slumped back down on his bed and went to sleep.

Reid was thinking like crazy, more than usual for him. It wasn't that he wasn't smart or that he pulled that excuse of his brain hurting. He didn't care about school and he didn't try, but he was smart. How would he tell Rain that he knew about her? It was burning through his mind like fire that couldn't be extinguished.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? I would love to know, really I would. I mean, after I saw the Covenant, I was like whoa, that's one amazing movie, and I fell in love with it. It was too great!**


	2. Facing the Storm

**A/N: So, I got some good reviews and that always makes me pretty ecstatic. So, I will keep this story as long as people still want it!**

**Disclaimer: I own the stuff you don't recognize, that's it, I swear. The rest goes to the great people who created the Covenant.**

* * *

Reid knocked on Rain's door, one hand against the doorframe and the other in his hair. He looked like he was concentrating very hard on something. Rain opened the door, still in those same ripped up jeans, but in a different shirt. It was a hot pink spaghetti strap top with a black shirt of the same style underneath it. She was wearing a black spiked belt and black boots, and, to Reid's surprise and adoration, fingerless gloves. Reid thought he had never seen a more beautiful person in the entire world, and he internally kicked himself for thinking that. Reid Garwin did _not _get crushes, and this was not a crush. Something in her face though, those communicative and beautiful eyes seemed sad and slightly angry.

"Wow," he said softly.

"I hope you thought about what I told you," she said, even softer.

"I did, and I found out something myself," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. "I know your little secret too." She brushed a strand of her dirty-blonde hair out of her face, her side-bangs falling from behind her ear and into her eyes.

"Really?" she asked, seeming surprised.

"Of course. Do you think I don't investigate a person who knows a family secret that no one else does?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't expect you to fit two and two together as well as you did," she explained with a shrug.

"Well, Caleb is probably going to be asking you questions all night, but, since I think we will be spending so much time together, I think I can ask over a long period of time," said Reid with his smirk and his adorable charm. "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she joked. She ran inside and grabbed her black purse and ran back out, locking the door behind her.

"Don't you have a roommate?" asked Reid as he looked in and saw only one bed.

"No, my mom paid extra so that I didn't have to deal with one. I like to be alone when I am in my room, that's what a room is for essentially," she said very wisely.

"So, what do you like being alone for?" he asked.

"Reading and writing, mostly," she said with a bright grin.

"Reading what?" asked Reid, his curiosity boiling over.

"Poetry…books, short stories, anything really, anything that grabs my attention," she explained. Poetry was something Reid liked, but no one knew that, not even Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue. Sarah, especially didn't know that.

"Who's your favorite poet?" he asked without realizing what was coming out of his mouth.

"Poe," she said shortly. Reid had loved Poe since he was a kid. Difference is a key ingredient to his poetry, and that's what made it good, not that sunshine and boring stuff that was in all the schoolbooks. "Dickinson, Shel Silverstein, no matter how childish it may seem." She grinned. Shel Silverstein was a children's poet who wrote crazy and outlandish poetry about strange things that were very amusing to kids.

"Shel Silverstein is for little kids," Reid objected, not believing her.

"I know, but, once you get to know me, you realize that I have a very animated inner child. I got sent home from school one day because my best friend, Morgan, and I were skipping down the hall way screaming because we needed poster board for a project we were doing in class. It was pretty funny actually. We interrupted a few classes asking teachers before we finally got it in the library," she explained. Reid laughed, he was sure now that she was definitely not shy. She was interesting and hilarious and just all round great.

"Who else?" Reid asked after a few seconds of processing what she was telling him.

"I like Maya Angelou. She seems like a cool lady. Robert Frost is pretty good too, but only a few of his poems do I like. Whitman is okay, Langston Hughes, Elizabeth Barrett Browning, Charlotte Bronte, and a few others I like a lot," she said with a girn. "You don't seem like someone who would like poetry, though."

"Neither do you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell the guys about that. I have a reputation to protect," he said with a grin.

"I won't," she vowed.

"So, back to writing. What do you write?" asked Reid with interest. He had never been much of a writer as her had been a reader.

"I write the same stuff I read mostly. I've written novels and a ton of poetry. When I was in eighth grade I won this award thing for my poetry, which was pretty cool. I write random things every once in a while, little blurbs, you know," she said thoughtfully. Reid looked at her incredulously. He had never met a more complicated person.

"Alright, music. What kind of music do you listen to?" he asked.

"Rock, nothing but, a few rap songs are okay. But rock is my passion. My guilty please is country music, sadly. I like very few pop songs, they get annoying after you hear them twice, so I make a point not to listen to them much," she said with a smile.

"Movies?"

"Romance, drama, musicals are great, horror movies are amazing, suspense is good, and that's pretty much my list of good movies," she laughed.

"Very nice. Can I expect to see you on the swim team here? Oh, shit, the season ends in three weeks. Coach probably wouldn't let you join," he remembered.

"Well, she your coach sees my backstroke, he or she or whatever might have to let me join the team," she said confidently.

"Oh, a backstroke swimmer, that's what I am too," Reid said with his smirk still planted firmly on his face. "You wouldn't be able to beat me."

"Wanna bet?" she asked arrogance.

"Anytime, anyplace, babe," said Reid with even more arrogance. He held out his hand for a shake, but she grabbed it and twisted it around his back.

"Don't call me babe, and yeah, it's a deal as long as I pick the time and place," she said. She let go of his hand when he agreed and he shook out his arm.

"So, what else you planning on doing at Spencer?" he asked.

"Acting. You do have a drama club, right?" she asked hopefully.

"We have freakin' everything at Spencer," Reid laughed as they climbed into his car, a red corvette convertible.

"Nice ride," she laughed.

"I'm curious," began Reid.

"About what?" she asked with a grin.

"What your powers can do. Obviously there aren't limits to yours like I have, so, what exactly can you do?" he asked. He started the car and looked at her anxiously. She closed her eyes for second, and when her eyelids flew open, the car was speeding from the school, but Reid's feet weren't on the gas pedal, instead, they were on the brake. The speedometer read over 100 mph. Her eyes went back to their regular state as the car skidded to a halt on the side of the road.

"That was…wow," said Reid, clearly impressed.

"Thanks…I guess," she said with a confused smile.

"You're welcome," said Reid, starting the car again and driving through the forest road at about 70mph. The wind kept catching Rain's hair and making it fly behind her like the people in those movies. When they pulled up to Nicky's, Rain knew she would fit right in and have a lot of fun. She got out of the car and shut the door behind her, strutting up to the door of the bar.

"You ready for the third degree?" asked Reid, nodding his head in the direction of Caleb as they entered the door. Rain's stomach lurched. She had forgotten that she would have to explain everything to Caleb. As soon as the door opened, Caleb shot a glare across the room at Reid, but Reid didn't seem to care and just shrugged. She was nervous, and, without thinking about it, grabbed Reid's hand and another clap of thunder shook the building. Reid smiled softly and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You'll be alright," he whispered. She bit her lips and walked with him to the table. Sarah wasn't there for some strange reason, but Pogue was staring at her with narrowed eyes, narrowed black eyes as though he would have extra time to use if something bad happened. Tyler looked completely at ease, and Reid was, well, Reid. Caleb's glare didn't slacken as he pointed to the back door of Nicky's. Reid pulled her along and they went out the back to a greasy and dirty-looking alleyway filled with boxes and glass bottles and enclosed with a chain-link fence. There was a chair in the center and Caleb motioned for her to sit down. Not wanting to start something and get someone hurt, she complied.

"Rain Bridgewater, huh?" asked Tyler, the first to speak to her since Reid had taken her hand. He still wouldn't let go of it, and was crouching next to her, but what scared her most, was that his eyes had turned black as well.

"That's my name," she said confidently. Nerves would never show on her, and they never did, ever.

"So, a Daughter of Salem?" asked Caleb with a mixture of fear and anger in his tone. "Where are your sisters?" he asked, referring to what the other witches used to call each other when there were other witches.

"They were all killed during the Salem Witch Hunts, you know that from the stories," she said angrily. How dare he bring up her ancestors with such disrespect.

"But you survived," he said acidly.

"Yeah, my ancestor had already had her daughter when she was burned at the stake. So, my great-whatever-grandmother had already been born," she answered, returning the acid he had used in his tone.

"I want you to leave," he said finally. Oh no, her control was going out of hand, and she was about to lose it. Suddenly, she stood up from the chair, which shot itself up against the fence, going right through it as though the fence was made of paper. Lightning began to erupt from the sky and thunder began to peal out.

"How _dare _you," she challenged. "I will _not _leave."

"You better or you could get hurt," said Pogue, his eyes still black.

"Is that a challenge?" she asked excitedly, euphoria spreading through her veins. A fight was something she hadn't had for a long time, not since she had discovered her powers in a fight with some dumb kids at school and they ended up hanging by their underwear from the flagpole outside of the kindergarten school she went to. "I will gladly fight you all," she challenged right back.

"Don't be stupid Rain," Reid warned her. She looked at him, her eyes almost white from all the power she was concentrating. Another bolt of lightning shot from the sky, striking the ground right in front of Caleb. Rain began falling all around them, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky. "Stop it, Rain," he warned her. Huge roots shot from the ground, wrapping themselves around Caleb and Pogue's feet and restraining them to the ground. "RAIN!" Reid yelled this time. She turned back to face him, her eyes turning blue again and the roots withering around Caleb's and Pogue's feet. She had lost control, but it was completely on accident.

"Don't you remember how the people knew they were witches from the stories, Reid? They lose control and they show themselves for what they are, and completely on accident. She's dangerous and she has to go," said Caleb finally. "And, since she is more powerful than all of us, if she won't leave, I forbid you to be around her, all of you." Caleb looked around the circle of people surrounding him, and then to Reid's confused face, screwed up into an expression of rebellion.

"You are no boss of me!" Reid said finally, grabbing Rain's hand and walking away. The fence opened in front of them, and closed once they had gone through.

"Something has to be done about her. She's going to hurt someone," Rain heard Caleb say as they walked away. When she got back into the car, Reid put the top up, and they drove away, his powers making it go faster.

"Stop using," she said shakily. "I'll do it." Reid's eyes went back to the blue that they usually were, and the car sped up considerably.

"I'm sorry about him," Reid said, breaking the silence for the first time.

"I shouldn't have lost control. Most of the Daughters can't control their powers as well as I can, usually the slightest twinge of anger or happiness makes their powers go crazy and they enchant like no one's business," she said, her voice still quivery.

"Enchant?" he asked confusedly.

"It's our word for using, more witchy I guess, but that's what we always called it," she whispered.

"Oh," said Reid, going quiet. "You wanna go back to Nicky's, who cares about them, they probably left already, we can have fun on our own." The car stopped with a jolt, but Reid's foot was still on the pedal. She seemed to be thinking very carefully about what to do.

"You're sure they're gone?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

"And I won't get you into trouble?" she asked warily.

"Trouble is what I live for," he joked. Rain smiled for the first time since they had met Caleb and the rest of them at Nicky's, and the car spun around, no one touching the steering wheel, and began driving itself back towards the bar.

"Me too," she smirked mischievously. The rain stopped and the moon came out with that smile, but the moon was in that Cheshire cat smile phase, how ironic. When the car pulled up to Nicky's, Pogue's Ducati, Tyler's truck, and Caleb's mustang were still in the parking lot. The clouds came back and Reid looked to Rain, but she was gone.

"Rain?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm here," she said softly, reappearing in the seat.

"Did you just make yourself invisible or something?" asked Reid with wide eyes.

"Maybe," she said, biting her lip.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I swear. You didn't mean to fight them, did you?" he asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Then they'll understand," he assured her. He got out and walked around to her side, opening the door and helping her out.

"They think I'm dangerous, that I'll hurt you," she objected as they made their way to the door.

"If you do, it'll be an accident and I'll understand, and we can work on your control, together. If I could learn not to use so much, you can control your powers," he said reassuringly. Reid held her hand tightly and noticed her lift her right-hand and examine the pentagram tattooed on her palm.

"Yours is a tattoo?" asked Reid with some interest. "We just have ours on the stone table in the chamber."

"Ours is so that we can use the most powerful enchantments whenever we want to," she explained.

"Useful," said Reid thoughtfully. He opened the door and led her in. Caleb and Pogue were playing foosball and Tyler was getting drinks from the bar. As soon as Caleb saw her, he shouted to Reid.

"You brought her back here?" he yelled.

"Shut up, Caleb or we can take this outside," Reid called back.

"Don't start, Reid," Pogue warned.

"Thanks, mom, but I think at eighteen I can handle myself," said Reid spitefully.

"Get her out of here," Caleb warned again.

"She'll leave when she wants to, and I think she made that clear already," Reid reminded them.

"Both of you just stop it!" Rain shouted at them. "Look, you're being so immature that everyone in here is staring at you. Act your age, all of you!"

"Sorry, Rain," Reid apologized.

"It's fine," she said sternly.

"Alright," Caleb began. "I won't make her leave, and I won't bother her anymore. If she can get her problems under control, I'm fine with her and we can be friends."

"Really?" asked Rain hopefully.

"Yeah," Caleb replied.

"Caleb?" Reid asked, surprised.

"You heard me, Reid," Caleb said. "So, Rain, how are you at foosball, and no cheating, okay?"

"You can't beat me, that's for sure," she said with a smirk and running clumsily over to the table where she pushed Pogue aside playfully. She grabbed the levers and the game began. It lasted a while, neither of them scoring. She was good, especially since Caleb was the champion. When she finally lost by a single point, the entire room was watching. "Now, let's see what you boys can do with a game of pool."

"Rain, you're asking for it. Pogue is the champ," said Tyler with a grin.

"Well, I could become the new champ, dontcha think?" she asked arrogantly.

"Good luck," said Reid with a smirk. All five of them picked up a pool stick and spent the rest of the night trying to beat each other. Rain won the first game, and Pogue won twice after that, and then Rain, and then Reid. Caleb and Tyler didn't win at all.

"Hey, you guys, it's already one in the morning and we got swim practice in the AM," said Tyler, looking at his watch.

"Oh, shit, we better go," said Reid. "Rain, I assume you need a ride home."

"Usually I would tell people who assume stuff to go to hell, but in this case, I can make an exception because you're right," she said with a confident smile.

"See you in classes on Monday, Rain," said Caleb.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be at swim practice, don't worry about that," she said boldly.

"Oh, another swimmer in our midst, huh?" asked Pogue.

"What stroke?" Tyler asked when she had nodded.

"Back, but I dabble in fly here and there," she said with a grin.

"Reid's our backstroke swimmer and Pogue does the fly, looks like you boys may have some competition at practices," joked Tyler.

"She's a chick, she can't beat us," said Reid with his smirk in place again.

"Hmm…what was it you said about pool…that I couldn't win that either, and look, I tied for wins with your champ," she said, smiling.

"Good point," Reid accepted.

"Alright, well, see you boys in the morning," she said, waving to Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler.

"See ya, Rain," they called in unison. She climbed into the passenger seat and Reid went around to the driver's side, but she snatched the keys from his hand.

"Can I drive, please? I love fast cars, please, please, please," she begged. Reid rolled his eyes and looked down at her faux innocent expression.

"Alright," he conceded. "Even though you could drive the car without me giving you the keys." She maneuvered herself over the center console gracefully and landed in the driver's seat, flipping her long, dirty-blonde hair over her shoulder, but not concededly so. She shoved the key into the ignition and it roared to life. She loved cars like this. Reid got into the passenger seat and she stepped on the gas pedal.

"You know, I think I'll like your friends," she said with a smirk as they sped down the forest road once more.

"That's good," said Reid. They had ended up at the school in much less time than it took them to get to Nicky's. She drove like a maniac, but Reid thought it was fun. He had never liked a girl this much, and had never spent this much time with a girl without getting a kiss, but, for some reason, it didn't bug him.

"Well, I guess this is goodnight," she said, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Reid. Some sort of spark was drawing them closer to each other, like a magnet, and they leaned across the seats towards each other, slowly, but surely. When his lips met hers, the spark went right through both of their bodies, but as a symbol of it, a bolt of lightning hit about a meter away from the car and a clap of thunder was heard and shook them in their seats. Rain laughed against his lips, but the kiss didn't end there. She pushed harder, and he complied, until his tongue had found its way into her mouth. As surprised as she was by it, she didn't back off, but made the electricity and the shivers down her spine increase even more. His hand found her face and caressed her cheek softly. Her hands were pressed against his muscled chest, and when she finally pulled away, the electricity was still flowing.

"Wow," said Reid thoughtfully.

"Wow is right," she replied, looking up at the cloudless sky. She worried whether the fact that whenever she felt a spark between them, something happened with the weather.

"I like it," he said, practically reading her mind by looking into her eyes. "It's cute. At least I know how you feel about me. So, by now I know for a fact that I'm a good kisser and girls just don't lie to me."

"And how do you feel about me?" she asked, biting her bottom lip again.

"You're the best kisser I've ever met," he said with his infamous smirk. "I like you a whole lot. More than any other girl and we've only known each other for half a day."

"Well, I better go, and thanks for the amazing night. See you in the morning. Eight, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting outside your room, okay?" he asked hopefully.

"No objection here," she said with a smile, getting out of the car and walking up to the school where she skipped happily to her dorm and dreamed about love and Reid all night long. She had never kissed a guy like that before. As punky as she dressed, she was not a slut, and she had never passed first base before, but Reid…Reid was different. She liked Reid…she liked Reid a lot.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you think guys. I personally thought this chapter turned out well. Read, Review, tell your friends. And, in the famous words of Ron Burgundy, "Stay Classy." Oh, and all of Rain's answers to the questions, are my answers if someone asked me those questions. Of course, I'm not as arrogant as her, but I am even more outgoing and crazy!**


	3. Whirlpools

**A/N: Alright, someone says I didn't portray Reid as enough of an ass, so, I'll be working on that gradually. Other than that, thanks for the reviews, love you all, and I hope you like the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own what you don't recognize; all else belongs to the creators of the Covenant.**

* * *

Rain's hand slammed down on the alarm clock next to her bed as it buzzed her awake with it's incessant beeping. Of course, she missed the snooze button and hit her glass of water, which tumbled to the floor, leaving a nice spill on the ground. 

"Ah, shut up!" she commanded the alarm. It shut off immediately. She sat up and got out of her bed, walking across the floor as the water went back into the cup and flew back onto her nightstand on its own. She pointed to her desk and a paper zoomed into her hand. "Oh, crap. I have ten minutes to get there!" she shouted as she ran to her closet and yanked out the swim team suit from her old team and changed. She grabbed a bag and threw her change of clothes in there, along with her shower stuff. She pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and threw her goggles and swim cap into her bag. She pulled a pair of low cut, black shorts on overtop of her bathing suit. When she opened the door, she gasped to see the figure of a person in her doorway.

"Hey, calm down, it's just me," said Reid with a smirk.

"Sorry, in a bit of a hurry and you kinda freaked me out," she said breathlessly.

"I swear, people are becoming such chicken shits lately," he laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny," said Rain sarcastically.

"You ready?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, hold on, let me get my key," she said softly, looking to the side of him to see if anyone was coming. She pointed to the room and the key zoomed into her hand and the door shut on its own.

"Useful," said Reid with a laugh.

"You should see how I shut my alarm off in the mornings," she joked.

"Well, that would entail me spending the night in your dorm. Just a thought, but I doubt the Provo would be too happy about that one. Of course, if you're inviting me…" he trailed off. She hit him playfully in the arm and he grabbed it, pretending to be hurt.

"So…how do we get to the pool?" she asked. "That tour you gave me yesterday wasn't helpful at all."

"All part of the plan. Confuse you so we run into each other more often," he joked.

"I knew it!" she said, playing along.

"Damn it! Foiled again!" Reid said jokingly.

"You swear a lot," she noticed. "You know, we have about three minutes until practice starts, and I wanted to talk to the coach before then. So, I'm thinking I'll speed this up a bit." She snapped her fingers and the hallway got very much shorter, the doors to the dorms were right next to each other, and it was probably only about a hundred feet to the pool.

"Have I told you how much I admire that?" asked Reid with a smirk.

"Many a time, darling," she said jokingly. When they entered the door, the hallway went back to normal. The coach was a tall, young guy, probably just out of college, but looked very athletic. He was not good looking at all though.

"Coach?" asked Rain uncertainly. "I wanna join the team."

"No new additions this late in the season. We only have two meets left and then the championship. You'd have to attend both to even qualify to go to the championship," said the coach harshly.

"Coach," said Reid, stepping in. "She's a great backstroke swimmer, and you know we need a girl for back. After Shauna broke her arm last week, we need someone to fill in for her."

"Garwin…you better be right about this girl. I want you to swim a one-hundred and we'll see," he said to Rain. "If you finish in under a minute and a half, you're on the team." Rain smiled and grabbed her swim cap and goggles. She pulled off her shorts and yanked the swim cap over her head and the goggles over her eyes. She jumped into the water and held onto the starting block. The coach was standing over her, a stopwatch in his hand. "Alright, this is an Olympic pool, so that means only there and back." Rain nodded confidently and the coach blew the whistle.

She pushed off the block with as much force in her muscled legs as she could muster and began pulling out of her streamline and rotating her arms. It felt good to be back into the water after leaving her school in Salem. She saw the flags above her head and counted to five before flipping over and doing her turn and shooting back towards the other side, and towards Reid. She was flying, and it didn't bother her that she wasn't even enchanting now. She could be a phenomenal swimmer without her powers. She saw flags again and closed her eyes as she continued, and then hit the wall with her hand. The coach stopped the clock and looked at the time.

"Impossible," he breathed.

"What's my time?" she asked breathlessly.

"Forty-five-point-three," said Reid, looking over the coach's shoulder.

"That's better than Garwin's time," said the coach with bulging eyes.

"Nuh uh, no way!" said Reid in a shocked tone.

"Garwin, your time is forty-five-point-seven. She beat your time. That's a backstroke pool record," said the coach with his eyes still wide. "You're on the team…what's your name?"

"Rain…Rain Bridgewater," she said confidently. Reid held out a hand and pulled her from the water. She pulled the goggles and swim cap off of her head and landed in Reid's arms, against his bare and muscled chest.

"There's no way you did that without using," he whispered in her ear.

"I swear, I didn't," she said honestly, her voice low.

"Whatever," he said, grabbing her hand and walking over to Caleb and the rest of them with her.

"Nice one, Rain," said Tyler, high-fiving her.

"Thanks," she said, returning the gesture. "What storke do you have Tyler…hold on. Reid's the backstroke, Pogue in fly, Caleb does free, so that means you're the wimpy breaststroke swimmer. Breaststroke is for wimps. It's so pointless and slow."

"Shut up," said Tyler in an annoyed tone. He got that stuff enough from Reid, and he didn't need it from a girl. What was with backstroke swimmers that made them so…confident?

"No one has beaten Reid's best time since he set the record," said Caleb admiringly.

"Go to hell, Caleb," she Reid jokingly.

"At least I know I'll get to see you there," said Caleb, returning the banter.

"Yeah, then I guess you know about me and Sarah's get together last night," Reid joked, beginning to push Caleb a bit.

"Oh, what am I now?" asked Rain, feigning hurt.

"Sarah was business, you're the real deal," Reid joked.

"Oh really?" asked Caleb sarcastically.

"Yeah, really?" asked Rain. Was Reid trying to make it seem like more had happened to them last night than just kissing. Reid seemed to be thinking hard for a comeback.

"Practice is starting, get over here!" the coach called. Rain noticed Reid sigh in relief as they walked over. "Alright, team, new addition. This is Rain Bridgewater, our new backstroke swimmer in the over 16 age group for girls.

"Hey, guys," she said with a smirk.

"She beat Reid's backstroke pool record this morning," the coach finished. Rain noticed a few peoples' eyes grow wide at that comment, but just ignored it. "Alright, now that we're all knowing each other and everything. Get into the water. Lanes by stroke. Garwin and Bridgewater, take lane one. Perry, you and Smiths take lane two. Danvers, you and Hastings, lane three. Simms, you take lane four with Caldwell. IM swimmers take lane five. Relay teams get a lane each. Those are our meet swimmers. B swimmers figure it out yourselves." Rain and Reid dove into the water at the exact same time after pulling on swim caps and goggles.

"So, how does practice normally run?" asked Rain as the coach started yelling at the B swimmers to pull themselves together and get organized.

"Pretty boring, actually," said Reid. "Usually we just race each other. Since the team is so small, we usually have B's against A's, which is totally unfair to the B's."

"So, who would I swim against?" asked Rain.

"Lana Strike. I don't know much about her, she transferred from some prestigious school up north from here. She's okay, I guess, but she's not perfect. You should swim your hardest every practice." Rain looked over to at the other side of the pool at the tall and slender girl with long black hair and dark brown eyes. She was intimidating, but flawless. Something was strange and familiar about her. The way she held herself showed an air of arrogance and confidence. She seemed snobby and almost rude.

"What else does she do?" asked Rain.

"She's a diver, but since there aren't scholarships for diving here, she had to get a full-ride for swimming. Her mom is really poor and her dad died when she was like five," explained Reid. "And that, is as much as I know about her."

Rain looked back over to the girl who was now climbing into the water with ease and poise, but was acting very dainty and stuck-up.

"She looks like a pain in the ass," said Rain quietly.

"Caleb, Sarah, and Kate say she is. Of course, Caleb's only met her once. She's in like four of Sarah's classes and around three of Kate's." Reid said, without looking at Rain.

"You like her; you think she's hot," Rain assumed.

"Well, can you blame me?" asked Reid, as though that made him terrible.

"What would you call _us_?" Rain asked, very out of the blue.

"Um…I guess I would say you're my girlfriend, but we've only known each other a day. I really don't know what _we _are," Reid said uncertainly.

"Garwin, Bridgewater!" the coach yelled.

"What now?" Reid groaned.

"Don't give me that attitude," the coach snapped.

"Sorry," said Reid, but he didn't sound very sorry at all.

"I want you to work on flip turns, then do a hundred back and you're done. Not a hard workout, we have a meet next weekend, can't work you too hard before it. Don't want ya tired," demanded the coach.

"Whatever," sighed Reid, wading out to the flags. Rain followed underwater. She loved swimming underwater more than swimming above; she actually thought that underwater swim should be a stroke on its own. They did flip turns for about ten minutes before starting their laps, and when they were done, Rain retreated to the girls' showers and cleaned up, washing the chlorine out of her hair and changing back into dry clothes. She dried her hair with a snap of her fingers and it was perfectly straight. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans and a black and white horizontal striped off-shoulder long-sleeved top with an silver R in fancy writing on the side around her stomach. She had on her black, fingerless gloves again.

She looked again at the pentagram tattoo on her hand and pressed it against the lockers. All of them flew open, even though they were locked. Then, she pulled her hand away so fast someone might have thought she had been burned, and they slammed shut. She looked at the pentagram glowing white hot on her palm now. The brand she had received when she was a baby meant one thing. She had lied to Reid and she was upset about that. The reason she had a pentagram on her palm was not because it made enchanting easier, but because she was meant to do something terrible. Something she was positive she would never let happen, ever. No matter what her mother told her, she didn't have to be the monster she was born to be, and not even the familiar girl would change that.

She fled the shower room and, because she wasn't looking, ran right into Reid.

"Sorry," she said, blushing a bit.

"It's fine," he laughed. "You look hot," he finished, noticing her outfit.

"Thanks," she said with an eye roll, shaking her head.

"No problem," he said with a grin.

"What's on the agenda today?" she asked, trying to throw away what had just happened form her memory.

"Well…I don't have much planned. You got any ideas?" he asked boredly.

"How about I show you around colonial Salem, on a bit of a…road trip?" she asked, biting her lip. He loved it when she did that; it was adorable.

"Hmm," he said shortly, thinking about it for a second. "I'm cool with that. Want to bring anyone else along?"

"Nah, but today, we take me ride," she insisted.

"As long as it's not some cheapo hunk-a-junk that doesn't go over fifty," Reid assured her.

"Oh, it's not," she promised.

"Well, then what're we waiting for?" asked Reid with a smile. Anything to spend time alone with her was good enough for him, and he didn't like that he was thinking that.

"I have a question," she began, as they walked back to the dorms.

"Shoot," Reid said warily.

"Does Caleb actually like me? I mean does he not hate me?" she asked, biting her lip again. Reid stopped walking and pressed his fingers to his temples, closing his eyes. Them he pushed his hands into his pockets nervously.

"I guess I know the answer," she assumed.

"It's not that he hates you. He hates…what you are. He likes _who_ you are, but not _what _you are. You follow?" asked Reid. "I mean I'm confusing myself right now just saying it."

"I get it…I guess. Why does he hate _what _I am so much?" she asked awkwardly.

"I guess it's because…you know our secret, and he doesn't like people knowing. Not even Kate knows and Kate and Pogue have been dating since like last year. You…you've only been here a day and you already know. Sarah didn't know for the first few months, when things started getting out of hand with Chase," Reid tried to explain.

"But it's not like you told me," said Rain angrily.

"Don't get angry," Reid coaxed, worried about her control over her powers. "It's just…he thinks it would be easier for you than it would have been for Chase if you ever tried to hurt us. Because you are stronger, using, or whatever you call it, doesn't hurt you, and only when you do it to the extremes can people actually notice it. Caleb is worried about our survival because, since you know the stories too, you know our weaknesses, plus, with us being…together, you know our personal weaknesses." Rain's breath caught in her throat. How could Caleb come to that conclusion without outside help? I mean sure, it said stuff in the stories, but who still read them. Reid probably hadn't read them since he was like ten, and Caleb probably didn't read them anymore either. How? How could he come up with that?

"I…I see," she said, trying to sound indifferent.

"Come on, let's take that road trip," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the dorms so they could get ready.

* * *

**A/N: HELP! I need some advice, a story I'm writing, not a fanfiction, but a novel type of story, and I need a name for one of my characters. I have it narrowed down to a few names, but I can't choose. So, help me here. This is the description of him from the first chapter I did, the chapter where he is named "I-have-no-name-because-the-author-is-confused" So, here's the excerpt. **

**"**_His face made me think of angels, and his body made me think of a god. He had dirty-blonde hair that hung below his brow and almost in his eyes. His eyes were what caught my attention at first though. It was a rare color that is only seen every so often, gray. They were incredibly communicative eyes and so beautiful that I found myself not able to soak in the rest of him until I snapped myself back to reality. He was tanned and probably about sixteen. His muscles were hardened under his shirt and he had a mischievous look in his eye" (This is from the point of view of a fifteen-year-old.)_

**Alright, the names are: Chad, Reid, Logan, Dean, Lucas, Caleb, (the Covenant names were thought up before I even saw the Covenant, so don't think that I stole them) or Aaron. I want your opinion, so please help me. The story takes place in modern times, so it's not a question of whether the names fit the generation or not. I want to know what name seems to fit him.**

**Other than that, read and review and tell me what you think and if I characterized Reid better. Thanks you guys! Oh, and to clear some things up, I do not update everyday, but I had Monday, today, off, so I took some time to write another chapter, a little when I woke up and a little before I took my shower. Hope you liked it! I bet you're just dying to know what's up with Rain, aren't you?**


	4. Torrential Rains

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it, so…you're dying to know about Rain, huh? Well, I've decided that it will not be revealed until I get a total of…at most 50 reviews, probably somewhere between 30-50, depending on the mood I'm in. So, if you want me to speed this up, you people who aren't reviewing, better get on that. Anyways, thanks for the input for my personal story, for those who have inputted their opinions, I thank you so much. Everytime you guys help me, it makes me move faster, just so you know. Sorry for the time between updates, I was busy with bajillions of things last weekend and the weekend before that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, or the characters, but I do own the characters you don't recognize and the Daughters of Salem. Just telling you.**

* * *

Rain ran into her dorm, the door swinging open on its own, and grabbed her keys off her dresser. Them she grabbed a bag of chips form under her bed and a blanket and a jacket, seeing as they probably wouldn't get back until late and it was in the middle of January. 

"Are you ready yet?" called Reid from the doorway.

"Yeah," she said, running out to meet him and almost running into him. He caught her before she fell though. She shut the door and locked it, throwing on her gray, v-neck hoodie with O'Neil written on the front, and a turquoise leaf design around the neckline. She locked the door and then grabbed Reid's hand, pulling him towards the exit.

"Why are you so excited?" asked Reid with a confused expression.

"Have you ever been to colonial Salem?"

"Once or twice," shrugged Reid.

"Have you seen my car?" she asked, now with a smirk.

"No," said Reid, with that why-the-hell-would-I-have-seen-your-car? look.

"Come on," she groaned, pulling him towards the door.

"Whoa there, turbo," said Reid, trying to slow her down.

"Sorry," she shrugged. They walked to the parking lot and Rain hit the unlock button on the remote. The lights that flashed belonged to a dark blue Porsche 911 Turbo. It was absolutely gorgeous, but the convertible top made it perfect. Reid made a low whistle.

"Isn't she amazing?" asked Rain.

"To put it bluntly, it's the shit," said Reid. Rain rolled her eyes again. Maybe she should start counting how often she did that, because the tally had to be up there by now. "How did you get it?"

"My mother hates me, so, to get me out of her hair, she buys me expensive crap that I don't need, but would love to have. Works pretty well in my favor," shrugged Rain.

"Clearly," said Reid sarcastically. Rain just shrugged and opened the driver's door and got in. Reid stood there to examine the car again.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Rain with a laugh.

"Shut up," shrugged Reid, opening the door and getting in. He leaned across the center console and kissed Rain on the cheek. She sat there, so shocked that she placed her fingertips to where his lips had just left her face, and let it soak in for a few seconds. How could any human be so perfect? Why did she have to do this horrible deed? She thought to herself, looking at her palm again and the mark across it.

"Why do you always look at that?" asked Reid.

"Why?" asked Rain, trying to avoid the question as she shoved the key into the ignition and started the car, adjusted her mirrors and shifted into reverse in order to pull out of the space.

"Everytime you feel sad or something romantic happens between us, you look at the tattoo on your hand. Why?" he asked again.

"I…I like to look at it because it reminds me of home," she lied. Reid gave her a disbelieving look, but didn't pay it any more attention as Rain slowly and gracefully (unlike how she walked) slid the car from the narrow space and drove off, the wind catching her hair.

"So, why are we going to Salem anyway?" asked Reid with some interest.

"To see the graves, mostly. I like to look at them, and I'm not really sure why. I guess it is sort of sick, wanting to look at the graves of innocent people who died in the hunts."

"Hunts?" he asked.

"The Salem Witch Hunts. I swear, back then a person wouldn't know a real witch if she conjured the dead right in front of him," she laughed.

"So…do you know any ancestors of them?" asked Reid.

"A few. My other 'sisters' were their ancestors. There was dear, Abby Williams's great-great-great-granddaughter. Mary Warren and Sarah Good too. Those poor women. Of course Mary and Sarah truly were witches, Abby was not…as far as I know. Sarah was…terrible. When she was hanged, she told the man who accused her that he was a liar, and then swore that 'God would give him blood to drink' if they killed her. Tradition says that twenty-five years later, the man died of internal bleeding, but here's the catch, he was bleeding through the mouth. Mary Warren, on the other hand, was a good witch who would never have killed, but you know the whole mass hysteria thing can really make people lose their judgment," she said, looking up at the trees. (By the way, these are real people from the Salem Witch Hunts, and the quote from Sarah Good is a true story. Creepy, huh?)

"So…you have good ones and bad ones?" asked Reid, trying to process all she was telling him.

"You do too. I heard about that Chase kid, what an ass. Poor Caleb, of course, Caleb thinks I am the same as Chase. Why should I defend him then?"

"Caleb is just worried," said Reid, looking at her with a soft expression.

"Cut the crap. Caleb hates me, he's just good at hiding it."

"You're right. Anyways, how come you and your mom hate each other so much?"

"She is…difficult. She probably thinks the same of me, but she is horrible. She is constantly telling me what to do with my powers and sometimes it isn't in my best interest or others'. She…doesn't understand how much pressure is put on me, being the only daughter left. She doesn't grasp how hard it is to have so much power and have to worry about my emotions all at the same time."

"So much power…meaning?"

"Because there are no other daughters left besides myself, I get all of the powers they would normally have. Don't know why, but that's how it works. Other daughters don't have to worry about their emotions, but me…I have to watch them every second."

"Wow, that sounds like…well, no fun."

"No kidding." Reid noticed her grip the steering wheel tighter and the car accelerate a bit. She was getting angry, and she needed to watch it.

"Calm down," he commanded.

"I'm fine," she lied, after taking a deep breath.

"Stop lying," he said monotonically.

"Alright, alright, I'm calm," she said truthfully.

"So, how far are we?" he asked.

"About another twenty or so minutes," she shrugged.

"Okay…so, what else is there to talk about?" asked Reid, growing bored again.

"I donno," she shrugged.

"Are we there yet?" asked Reid impatiently after about five or ten minutes.

"About ten more minutes," she said softly. The rest of the ride was pretty much silent except for Reid asking how much longer every ten seconds. When she pulled the car up to a curb that led into cemetery, Reid held his breath. Somehow, he knew something was going to go wrong. She silently opened the car door and stepped out of the car. The gates to the cemetery creaked open eerily when she pushed them.

"Well…come on," she urged Reid.

"Coming," sighed Reid, getting out of the car. He saw Rain walk away as the clouds began to thicken and looked down at all of the gravestones…all twenty of them. Each one said the person's name, _HANGED, _and a date with 1962 usually at the end. Most of them had women's names engraved on the stones, but not all of them. It was eerie, being here, not knowing how innocent or guilty these people could have been.

As Reid walked around the graveyard, he noticed it starting to drizzle. After about five minutes, it was torrential rain.

"Shit," Reid said, running to the car and putting up the top after grabbing his coat and pulling it on. The inside of the car was soaked by now, but Reid knew that it could be dried easily. He ran to find Rain, to make sure she was okay, seeing as it was a perfectly sunny day when they left, this had to be her doing. He saw her, sitting on a bench, crying her eyes out.

"Shit," he muttered again, running to her. "What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"N-Nothing," she sniffled.

"Tell me," Reid urged.

"Lo-look," she said, pointing to the gravestone at her feet. Reid looked at it and gaped.

_Lorraine Bridgewater_

_HANGED_

_31 October 1692_

_Only proven Witch to be found during the Salem Witch hunts._

_May she burn in hell for her sins._

"So…this is your ancestor?" asked Reid warily. The rain became heavier.

"Yeah…I have never been a-able t-to fin-find her grave," she stuttered through her sobs.

"What do you mean you never found it?" asked Reid confusedly, bending down so that his knees were in the mud and his hand in hers.

"You didn't look at how you got here, did you?" she asked, the rain lightening marginally.

"We are in the middle of the forest. She was the one who actually proved herself to be a witch…she enchanted in the middle of her trial. She had forgotten the time and place and lost her temper, so she enchanted on accident and they caught her in the act and hanged her and hid her grave form the others because apparently she was the epitome of witches, the leader of them all and best friend of the devil. How silly those people back then were," she said without a sob.

"They were stupid back then," said Reid comfortingly.

"Yeah," she sighed.

"So, how come you have so much control over the weather?" asked Reid, looking up at the sky.

"Just how my powers work, I guess," she said softly, a small sob escaping from her chest, perfectly in time with the clap of thunder.

"Maybe we should go," he whispered comfortingly.

"Maybe," she sighed. He helped her up and they walked back to the car, holding hands. From some reason, there were butterflies in both of their stomachs and chills running through both of their spines, and lightning was decorating the sky along with the thunder that usually struck when they were holding hands.

Reid knew there were different levels to a relationship, and inside he knew that they had just gotten to another one because of how comforting they were for each other, and how open she was with him. Of course, he had the hunch that she was hiding something, but what could it be?

"Where do you want to go?" she asked suddenly

"What?" asked Reid.

"Where do you wanna go? You wanna go back to Spencer this early? You wanna hang around or just drive around for no reason?"

"Why would we drive around for no reason?"

"To be impulsive. Hang on, I have an idea." She ran past him and pulled a large Massachusetts map from her car door. She took a pen and laid the map out onto of the hood of her car, and then closed her eyes. She held the pen over the map and moved it around over the surface without touching it, and then she touched the paper and looked down. "We're going here," she announced.

"Where's here?" asked Reid with a groan.

"Salem, and according to where my pen went, to the Salem Witch Hunt Museum. Ironic, huh? Of course, that'd be boring, I say we hit the beach, you?"

"It's the middle of winter!"

"Yeah, so…"

"Whatever," he conceded. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, getting on her tiptoes to give him a small kiss on the lips and running to the driver's side of the car, leaving a surprised Reid loading into the passenger side.

"What are you so freaked about?" she asked with a grin.

"Nothing," Reid lied.

"Whatever," she sighed, stepping hard on the gas peddle as the car sped away, kicking up dust in their wake. Rain was almost too distracted to be driving, with what she had seen, what she had known, what had been passed down throughout her family, that curse she couldn't stand, that curse that she hid and lied about. That curse that was symbolized by the pentagram across her palm that grew hotter every time she accidentally touched something while having a strong emotion go through her mind. She couldn't control it, and soon it would destroy everything she had worked so hard for…including Reid and her new friends.

"What's wrong?" asked Reid, recognizing her pensive state.

"Nothing," she lied quickly.

"You know you can tell me," he whispered, grabbing her hand that rested on the center console. Rain felt herself blush and the rain stopped and the top of the car automatically came down with her thoughts. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," she said in barely a whisper.

"Good. Now what's wrong?" he asked. "I can tell there's something your not telling me. I want to be able to trust you."

"Will you trust me when I say that I can't tell you…just not yet?"

"As long as you'll tell me eventually, I am perfectly okay with that," sighed Reid. "Now, where the hell is this beach?" he asked, his joking and mischievous demeanor returning.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'll get us there," she said confidently.

"Just hurry up," Reid groaned.

* * *

**A/N: So, good, no good, let me know. Oh, and if I haven't told you yet, I will explain Rain's little condition as soon as I get somewhere between 30-50 reviews. So, for those of you who aren't reviewing, you should because that'll speed up the story. And, thanks for the input for my own story guys!**


	5. Clearing Fog

**A/N: Sorry for the update gaps guys, with homework and homecoming and my hurt ankle now, I just keep putting stuff like this off. I hope you don't mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, but I do own Rain and the Daughters of Salem. Covenant the people who made it and put it in theaters, those geniuses.**

"We're here," said Rain, pulling the car onto the sand. She looked across the center to see Reid snoozing in the passenger side. She shook him violently and he woke up, but he groaned first, and when he moved, Rain saw the small burn mark she left on his shirt from the pentagram. She cursed under her breath and then got out of the car. Reid followed, rubbing his arm as though something had bitten him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, playing dumb.

"It feels like I burned my arm, and I don't know why," said Reid, taking his shoes off and letting his feet sink into the warmish sand. Rain did the same, taking off her Vans, and throwing them into the car. Rain made sure to stand close to the water for two reasons. One, she loved the beach and the water, and two, if he grabbed her hand, she couldn't hurt him, it was her right hand that held the mark, the brand. Rain looked away, knowing her eyes would betray her.

"Why do you keep lying to me?" asked Reid suddenly as they began walking towards the water.

"What?" asked Rain.

"Please, tell me now," Reid asked, trying to be polite.

"I…I can't, Reid, I'm sorry," she said, barely whispering.

"Please, tell me," he said again. She bit her bottom lip in uncertainty. God, he loved it when she did that, it was so cute. He waited, rather impatiently for her answer.

"Okay," she sighed. "Maybe we should sit down." They walked to the water's edge, just to where the waves would tickle their toes and sat down, the sky beginning to get dark as night began to encroach. "There's a big chunk of Ipswich history that was erased from your stories. Your books mention my family as little as possible because you had…pride issues."

"A lot has been erased, what does it have to do with anything?"

"Let me finish and then you can ask your questions, okay?"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Now, my family was one of immense power, as you know. People can't tell when we enchant and enchanting doesn't drain us, and our powers come to us at birth instead of thirteen and then a more powerful blast at eighteen. Well, your family felt threatened by us and…worried we would try and overtake the counsel of magic. Something else that was erased from your books. Our family was never power-hungry like yours because we had everything we needed, but your family snuck into Salem one night while we slept and tried to murder us all by slitting our throats. My ancestor was the only one who escaped.

"Ever since then, my family has been trained for revenge and at the time where we will rise up again, the child would be branded with a mark of extreme power. She would be able to control her powers and know her feelings through the weather. Nothing would be able to conquer her when she got angry. She would destroy the Covenant and all those who were a part of it. She was chosen for it, whether she liked it or not. The mother of the Child – as she was called – would train her and make sure she wouldn't stray from what she was meant to do. I…I am that child, and my mother and I aren't on speaking terms because I refuse to do it. She gives me expensive things to bribe me into killing you and your friends."

"What are you asking? You want my permission or something?"

"No…never. Reid, I wouldn't hurt you or your friends for the world. Caleb most likely knows the old stores before they were changed and probably knows what I am supposed to do, and if he hasn't seen the birthmark, what I am to train someone to do. I don't want to do it, and I will not do it. Lana Strike is a member of the counsel who is supposed to watch me…to make sure I go through with what I am supposed to do. If I don't do what I should soon, she will kill me."

"We won't let that happen."

"She's too powerful for anything to stop her. She gained immortality when she was only seventeen, nothing is stronger than she is."

"All of us?"

"A fly under her shoe," Rain replied thoughtfully. "I don't care, let her kill me. I just don't want you to be hurt. It's not that I am in love with you, but you are my friends, and I have always held life in high regard. Nothing is worth a human life – mortal or magical."

"I won't let her touch you, I promise."

"You can't promise me that. So, don't even try it."

"Can that birthmark give you much more power than others?"

"When I use it. Sometimes I use it on accident. If I feel a lot of emotion – no matter what emotion – it will make itself enchant for some reason. Today in the locker rooms, after I saw Lana, I was so stressed out that I leaned against the lockers and pressed my hand against them. They all flew open, even with their locks. Their contents flew against the walls and a huge wind swept through the room, and then the lockers closed as suddenly as they had opened. When I looked at my hand, it was burning and it felt like it was trying to engrave itself into my skin, not to mention the fact that it turned white for a few seconds before cooling off."

"That's some creepy shit right there," said Reid, trying to figure out this whole ordeal. "So, what you have to do is kill me and my friends and you can live, or not kill us and you die, right?"

"Basically, yes. I won't hurt you though. I promise not to hurt you."

"I promise not to let this Lana character hurt you," said Reid.

"You can't promise that, I told you. She will kill you too if you stand in her way. Stay out of her way or hide and you will be safe no matter what. If anyone can fight her, I can. Maybe my curse will be a blessing for me for once." Rain went to sit on the ground, and Reid followed her, his hand still clasped firmly in hers.

"I can try," said Reid.

"I am asking you not to," Rain pleaded. "I might have enough power if I can train and get my emotions under my own control. The birthmark will give me some power to do what I need. Of course, it might kill me to use it to its full potential.

"Then don't do it," said Reid angrily.

"I have to. If I don't kill her and she defeats me, she will come looking for you next. I don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Please, Rain. Don't do something you'll regret."

"Reid, it's not like we're in love. I know your reputation around the school. I know you're only dating me because it will boost your popularity and you think I'm hot. It's okay. Stop putting on an act."

"I…what are you talking about?" asked Reid, growing very angry now.

"You don't just like me for my looks?" she asked incredulously.

"No, you're a cool person. I mean, you are gorgeous, and you're really nice to me and all. You have good style and you're an amazing swimmer. You have powers too, which is really cool. But you're smart too, and stuff," Reid tried to get out.

"Oh, please. Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm perfectly serious." Rain bit her bottom lip and looked away, across the beach. It was quiet and beautiful. She wanted to go back to Ipswich though. Something here wasn't right. She could hear her mother's voice in her head telling her to dispose of Reid now, while they were alone and to pick them off. She banished the thoughts form her mind, but they kept creeping back, getting louder. Soon, her head was beginning to hurt and she placed her hands on the ground to brace herself. A hot pain shot up her arm as the sand on the beach began to shoot up into the air, going down the length of the shore. It stood, in tall, triangular columns, then falling back into place and waving all the way down the stretch of sand.

"Rain, are you okay?" asked Reid worriedly. His hand was on her shoulder, and he was closer to her, bending over her almost, but they were both sitting. Rain yanked her hand from the ground, stopping the jolts of sand and looked at her hand, the tattoo was huge and painful, delved deeper into her hand and white hot again.

"I'm so sorry, Reid," she whimpered, quietly. He scooted closer to her and held her head as she buried her face in his chest and cried for about twenty full minutes.

"It's okay, it was an accident," he coaxed. Inside, Reid was worried as hell, but he had to keep cool right now. He had to be good for Rain or else she would lose her temper again and something bad would happen. "Let's get back to the school," he said quietly, picking her up in his arms and cradling her as she kept her face buried against him, still crying.

He laid her down in the passenger seat, but she clung to his shirt like a child.

"You have to let go, I have to drive you back," he whispered, prying her fingers loose from his clothes. She sniffled up the rest of her tears as he walked over to the driver's side and got in. Reid turned the engine on and they began to drive away, neither one speaking. Rain was content with just looking out the window, her teeth still clenched on her bottom lip.

"Don't be sad, please," Reid said, not looking at her.

"I'm not sad…. I'm…scared. I'm scared that one day my emotions will get to me, more than they're supposed to, and they'll kill me from the inside out. It can happen so easily that it's not even funny. I don't want to die. I wanna grow up and get married and be a mom, and all that other crap that normal people do. I…I wanna be a human-being like everyone else."

"Don't say crap like that, you are a person. You can just manipulate things with your mind, that's all," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut up," Rain laughed. "Let's just get back." The rest of the drive was silent and still. Neither dared to speak and say the wrong thing that would set the other off, and so, it was quiet. When they got to the school, they simply kissed each other goodnight and went to their own dorms. It was going to be a long night. Rain could feel her powers building inside her, begging to be let out. If she waited long enough, if she waited a month, maybe even three weeks, she might be strong enough to take care of Lana. That was a very big stretch though.

**A/N: After I hurt my ankle, I have had little to no time to write, so sorry this is so short. Anyways, now you know Rain's issue, now you get the problem she's facing and the whole tattoo on hand thing, which completely sucks for her. Anyways, I hope you liked it, the next chapter I will get to you as fast as I can.**


	6. Dinner Parties

**A/N: So, before you murder me with axes, know that my computer broke last week, so I couldn't write at all. I just got it back on Wednesday, but it was finals week, and I had a ton of studying to do, haha. So, let's get back into this story people!**

**Disclaimer: The Covenant, yeah, it's not mine, wish it was, but it's definitely not. So, let's give some credit to those who made it, huh? I rented it the other day too, so it's fresh in my mind!**

Rain's alarm went off with a loud buzzing again. She sighed, focusing on her powers a bit before hearing a loud crash and the buzzing end abruptly. She rolled over on her back and sat up, seeing the alarm broken to pieces in front of the opposite wall. Well, that was gravity control for you. She sighed and shook out her hair. Hearing a knock at her door, she went and opened it, seeing Reid standing there. She was in her pajamas, for lack of a better word. It was booty shorts and a tube top. Reid looked her up and down appreciatively. He was about to say something, but Rain stopped him.

"Shut it!" she commanded him, pressing a finger to his lips and then moving it to kiss him. Only true way to shut him up. She went back down on her feet and looked at him.

"Always a good way to say good morning," he laughed. "Unless you have morning breath."

"I don't!" she gasped, snapping her fingers, her breath now smelling minty fresh. "How about now?" she asked, kissing him again.

"Oh, maybe one more for tests," he suggested, bending down to kiss her again. This time they let it go a little farther, her tongue darting inside his mouth for a split second before she broke away. "Definitely better," he said with a laugh.

"Told you," she replied smugly. "So, what are we doing today?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, we can just spend the day in your dorm, you can stay in that outfit or nothing," he said with a seductive smile. She punched him on the arm playfully.

"Um…how about no," she said angrily. "And you can't meet my mom either," she joked.

"How 'bout you meet mine then? My stupid parents are throwing some stupid party and making me go and whatnot. They said I could bring a date, so, I'm asking you," he said with a bored expression.

"Oh, and you seem so enthusiastic," she said sarcastically. "Anyone besides you going to be there that I know?"

"Caleb and Sarah, Pogue and Kate, and Tyler with some chick he's asking today," Reid replied with a joking smile. "Now are you going to get changed or what? I assume we'll have to buy you a dress, since you don't seem like a dress up, debutante."

"Oh, I don't?" she asked sarcastically, gesturing for him to follow her into her room. She led him to her closet and opened it, revealing at least three dresses that were absolutely gorgeous.

"Where the hell did those ever come from?" he asked disbelievingly.

"The evil woman I call mom makes me go to fancy smancy things too," she laughed. "How do you thing she afforded my car? We do have some old money in our family."

"Well, no wonder you have a Coach purse you never use," he said with a laugh, pointing to the purse hanging up in the closet. "Sarah would kill for it."

"She can have it," Rain replied, sounding slightly disgusted. "I find it abysmally hideous."

"Oh, big words," he joked.

"I've been known to use them before," she bantered back, stepping towards him as he placed his hands on her waist. He wrapped his hands around her waist, leaning down and kissing her again. She was caught up in it, her heart racing and her pulse pounding, she could feel his going nuts too. She moved her face and he bent down, his lips brushing along her neck and slowly down to the neckline of her tube top before he moved back up and kissed her forehead.

"I think we've kissed more today than any other day and all days put together," she laughed, slightly breathless.

"You know," he gasped. "I think you're right."

"So, when is this thing?" she asked, spinning out of his arms and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"We gotta be there at like four-ish, since my family is holding it," he said with a slight grimace.

"I don't mind," she said with a sigh. "Oh, crap, we have class today, huh?" she asked, dreading a yes in reply.

"Sadly, yeah," he said. She noticed that he was in his uniform for the first time.

"Well, then I have to changed," she said getting up and placing a hand on his chest.

"Aww, can't I stay?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Let me think, no," she said quickly, pushing him out the door.

"You know I can just use and see right through the door, right?" he asked as she got him outside before closing the door. She leaned against it, smiling to herself.

"But you won't because you respect me," she challenged. She heard him utter a swear under his breath before she went to the closet and pulled on her uniform skirt, taking off the shorts and tube top and pulling on the white blouse and vest. She pulled up her knee-highs and then slipped on her shoes before opening the door again.

"You know we have like a minute to get to class right?" he asked, gesturing to the empty hallway.

"Dammit," she said quickly, grabbing his hand and pulling through the hallway.

"You know, you could probably just like teleport us right outside class or something," he noted.

"Oh yeah," she said, stopping. She grabbed his hand firmly in hers and snapped her fingers, appearing in a bathroom stall in the girls' room right outside their classroom. She unlocked the door and peeked out, and, seeing no one, she pulled him out of the bathroom and through the hall to their English class. The balding, thin, and dorky man was droning about suspense authors as usual. They carefully snuck up into the last two remaining seats between Tyler and Caleb, Rain situating herself next to Tyler as she saw the glare she got from Caleb when she and Reid entered the room holding hands.

"Hey," Tyler said to her with a smile, pretending to take notes but really doodling in his spiral. Reid put his arm around Rain, pulling her and her chair closer to him so that she had her head against his chest. She pulled a pen from her bag and tapped it on the desk quietly.

"Miss Bridgewater?" asked the teacher.

"Hmm?" asked Rain, looking up form her pen, but staying where she was, resting her head on Reid's chest.

"Care to answer the question?" he asked sarcastically. Rain sighed, snapping her fingers under the desk, causing all but her, Reid, Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb to freeze. It probably didn't affect them because they were the Sons of Ipswich.

"What was the question?" she asked Reid with boredom.

"Who wrote the famous classic Black Beauty?" Reid replied with a small smile on his lips, clearly impressed by her recent enchanting. Rain snapped her fingers again, causing everything to come back to life.

"Anna Sewell," Rain replied, pretending to have been paying attention. She turned her head to look at Caleb and he was only glaring at her angrily. What was his problem? Class went by slowly, sudden outbursts from the school ass Aaron had instigated debates form Reid, since they were known to be at odds for a long time. Reid almost got placed in detention, but, Rain made a nice save for him. Rain walked out with Reid's arm around her waist, but Caleb came up behind them and pulled them into a nearby empty classroom, pushing them inside before going in himself. Pogue was there and so was Tyler, but Tyler didn't look happy about it.

"What's you're problem?" Reid asked angrily.

"My problem is that little witch you have your arm around," Caleb said sarcastically. Rain began to get pissed very quickly, but felt Reid rub her back, trying to calm her, to keep her in control. She felt the burning run through her palm in the shape of a pentagram and pressed it to the side of her leg so no one could see it.

"Shut up, man," Reid warned.

"No. You're acting like an idiot, running around with some witch who has been told nothing but bad things about us," said Caleb angrily.

"Ever think they may be true?" Reid asked, his eyes turning a jet black.

"Don't even think about it, tough guy," Caleb warned, his eyes going black as well.

"Would both of you just shut up?" Rain asked, stepping between them. She had one hand against Reid's chest, the other in front of Caleb's face.

"If you hate me so much, Caleb, why pick the fight with your dear brother, pick the fight with me," she said angrily, her eyes turning white instantly.

"I can't hurt a girl," said Caleb with a grimace.

"Didn't stop your ancestors," Rain challenged.

"Shut up, witch," Caleb said angrily.

"Rather not," Rain said angrily.

"Calm down, Rain," said Reid warningly.

"No," she said curtly, now facing Caleb, her eyes as white as snow. "He wants to pick a fight, pick it with the person he doesn't like."

"She may be right," said Caleb, a ball of energy forming in his hands and shooting at Rain. She waved her hand, causing it to dissipate in midair.

"You have to do better than that," she said, snapping her fingers as water balloons fell down on Caleb's head. Tyler choked out a laugh, Pogue covered his mouths to stop a smile from creeping onto his lips and Reid let out a burst of laughter. Caleb, well, he was only angry as hell.

"I'll get you," he said angrily. His eyes turned back to black and a desk chair shot from behind Rain, hitting her in the backs of her knees, causing her to sit right down in it. The chords for the blinds on the windows snapped off and wound themselves around Rain's torso, tying her to the chair.

"Asshole," she said curtly, refusing to look at him before the bindings broke into a thousand tiny threads and she was free again, her eyes not back to normal yet. She shook her head and her blue eyes returned as Reid stepped in front of her, facing her with a disapproving look.

"Don't hurt him," he said to her, knowing she could probably use her powers. Rain lifted her hand, the pentagram now covered in blood on her hand from enchanting so much. Reid sighed, grabbing her unscathed hand.

"Don't defend her or me," said Caleb angrily, his eyes returning back to his normal brown ones.

"When you could hurt people in this school, I have to intervene," said Reid. "No matter how entertaining it may have been." Tyler choked out another laugh, looking at the still soaking Caleb.

"She only wants to help, Caleb," said Reid seriously.

"How? She knows no better than what she is taught," Caleb retorted.

"I'm not like a dog. I don't learn tricks and that's all. I have a conscience and I have a heart and mind like you all do. I'm not dumb. I know the difference between right and wrong," Rain said with a fuming anger.

"Listen to her, Caleb," Pogue said, speaking for the first time. "Reid doesn't want any one of us hurt. You know that much." Caleb closed his eyes and rubbed his temples for a second before opening his eyes again and looking at Rain expectantly. She relayed the entire story she had told Reid the day before, waiting for questions, but none came.

"We'll help," Tyler volunteered quickly.

"Shut up, kiddo," Reid joked. "We don't need to get you three hurt too."

"And, we don't want you…or Rain hurt either," said Pogue, sounding almost wary to tack on Rain's name.

"We'll talk about this later tonight. We have other classes to get to," said Rain, not wanting to involve any of them, least of all Reid. He was the last person she ever wanted to get hurt. She went to the infirmary and was able to steal some bandages to wrap her hand with.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur as they waited for last period to get out. Rain went and changed the bandages on her hand before changing into her dress. It had an uneven hemline that went past her knee, but not by much. It was strapless and silver, the top part accented with rhinestones. She placed some silver hoops in her ears and put on her silver stilettos that she hated with a passion. But she had to do this for Reid. She put on a silver bracelet and waited for Reid to come and get her.

**A/N: Finally, a new chapter. Show how happy you are by reviewing. I know it's a little short, but it's twice as long as the last one, think of it that way. My computer's fixed, my ankle is healed and Finals are over. I don't think many things can stop me from updating now…oh wait; I have a play and musical going on at the same time, curses! Oh well, I'll still find time for my lovely readers. Anyways, hope everyone had amazing holidays!  
**


	7. Meet the Parents

**A/N: blah…I'm sick…with strep throat and a fever. Grody, I know. I have soup and tea near me though, so I may make it through the rest of the week I don't have to go to school for, huzzah! I am extremely tired, though. You really have no idea…and cold…I'm really cold. Anyways, this chapter is solely dedicated to the introduction of Reid's papa and mama! How will he feel about the daughter of Salem under his roof? We may never know…actually you will, because it's in this chapter. Mmm…soup. Okay, back to story world! Oh, haha, I like how when I finish it's about a week after I've been better. Wow, make-up work has been hammering down on me, sorry this took forever!**

**Disclaimer: all this stuff belongs to the people who made the Covenant, of course Rain is mine, but other than that, it is not mine nor will it ever be mine.**

"Ready?" Reid asked when Rain opened the door. His mouth fell open slightly, taking in the form-fitting dress and the accents of jewelry and everything about her that made him want pull her into his arms and never let her go again.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh, tapping his chin to make him close his mouth. He was in a pair of dress pants and a white button down shirt, of course, he still wore his signature fingerless gloves. "Do we need to tell your parents about my…issue?" she asked warily.

"I don't know, do you think they should know?" he asked, smiling down at her as they held hands and made their way to the parking lots.

"That's why I'm asking you," she said with a laugh.

"If you don't say anything, I bet Caleb will. He seems to want you out of here as fast and as easily as possible for him. Even if it means making my parents never trust me again."

"Then I'll say something," she promised. "And you can act like you didn't know."

"I can't act, babe," he said with a laugh.

"Fine, you can know. It doesn't matter either way to me, really," she said with a smile. "Will they hate me?"

"Nah. My rents never hated anyone. You'd have to like try to kill one of us Ipswich boys on purpose for them to hate you. They're good people," he said with a grin.

"How ironic," she said in a sarcastic voice.

"You know you aren't going to hurt us," he said with a smile, wrapping his arm around her. They got into his sports car as he sped away from the school and down to the rich part of Ipswich. They pulled up to a huge mansion and Rain got out, her jaw hanging open.

"You grew up in a place like this?" she asked in an awestruck voice.

"I'm sure your mother had a big house too," he laughed.

"We moved around too much. We always lived in apartments and splurged on things we didn't need," she said, still looking up at the huge house.

"Oh, don't tell me…big houses make you horny, right?" he joked. She looked at him and punched him in the arm again before grabbing his hand and walking towards the gate, which opened automatically.

"Shut up," she said, glaring at him from behind.

"Because if they do, you know my parents are home so we can't do anything," he continued.

"Don't make me rip the butt of those pants," she warned, her eyes going pure white.

"I was only joking," he said in a faux innocent voice.

"That's what I thought," she replied with a mischievous smile. They got to the door and knocked loudly. It was a huge, oak, double door with large, brass G's for handles. "Um…wow, your parents must really take pride in the letter g," she said, touching the handles while holding in a burst of laughter.

"Shut up, my last name's Garwin, remember?" he reminded her with exasperation. She snorted another laugh before regaining her composure as a maid opened the door.

"Hello, Reid" she said genially, but with a heavy British accent. "Your mother and father are in the parlor." She waved us in and Reid began walking through one of the high-ceilinged hallways. She snorted another laugh.

"Oh, the parlor, you have a parlor now," she joked, pretending to use some prudish and fake British accent to tease him while waving her hands in a manner that nobles would have done in the Renaissance era.

"Oh, shut up," he said, elbowing her slightly in the arm playfully.

"Why, so they won't hear us fighting from the parlor?" she asked, still using those fake mannerisms.

"You know we have a lot more than a parlor, like a bar in the basement, an indoor pool, tennis courts…a ton of stuff."

"So, on weekends you come, get drunk, play tennis really badly because you're drunk, and then jump in the pool to cool off, while still drunk, so you can't go into the deep end. Wait, do you have lifeguards too?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, actually," he said, shooting her a glare, but a smile still on his lips.

"Will they be in the parlor?" she laughed.

"You're impossible," he said, running a hand through her hair and kissing her on the cheek.

"Only a little," she said with a smile. It was then that it struck her what she was about to do. She was about to meet her boyfriend's parents, and he wasn't really her boyfriend, but more the guy she was slowly beginning to fall for but had to kill or be killed herself. This was going to be fun. "Are you sure they'll like me?" she asked worriedly.

"You'll be fine," he said with a smile, his arm automatically wrapping around her waist. She let out a sigh of relief. Any contact with him automatically made her feel so much safer and so much better. They entered a small room with a few couches where two people who were dressed extremely richly, but simply so, sat upon one. The woman was obviously his mother; she had that same blonde hair of that same exact shade. It looked like Mr. Garwin had married a younger woman, for his mother did not have a wrinkle on her face. She was very pretty, and it almost made Rain jealous to see her. She had pale blue eyes, just like Reid, and was exceptionally thin and bony in her frame.

The man, Reid's father, had sleeked back hair that was a grayish-white. He had a slightly wrinkled face and wore a bowtie instead of a regular tie. He was not fat, but aging had seemed to give him a bit of a belly. He looked much more friendly than his mother, whose face seemed to be so made-up into a some sort of look as though she had just eaten the contents of an entire bottle of lemon juice.

"Reid, my darling son, welcome home," said his mother as soon as she saw him. She stood up and walked over, her arms outstretched as her palms met the side of his face and she kissed him on each cheek before giving him a huge hug. His father came over next, thrusting out a hand as Reid took it, shaking it with a look of defiance before being pulled into a hug by his own father. Rain sat there, completely ignored.

"Hey, mom, evening dad. I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Rain," Reid said to them.

"Oh, she's beautiful. Good choice son," said Mrs. Garwin.

"Thank you," Rain replied, her cheeks going a bright red as she looked at the floor.

"Don't hide that face," said his father with a laugh. "My son wants to look at how pretty you are." She looked up, her eyes diverting to Reid who only smiled as he saw how pleased his parents were with her. Mrs. Garwin held out her hand, which Rain eagerly shook before she also pulled her into a hug. This was one of those times when you could not judge a book by its cover. Rain smiled, so completely happy that this was working out well.

"Mom, one more thing. Rain has a secret, kind of like our family."

"Son, you didn't tell her about that, did you?" asked his father with a disapproving look about him.

"Actually, she knew," Reid replied. Rain looked at him with disbelief. "She…well, her family has a similar issue. She's a…Daughter of Salem, right?" he asked, looking at Rain. She only nodded, now, once again worried by what his parents would say or do.

"So, she has powers as well?" asked his mother with a small smile on her thin lips. Reid only nodded before looking at Rain. "Please, feel free to demonstrate," his mother said with an eager smile. Rain looked around the room, spotting a bowl of nuts on the table between two of the couches. Her eyes went completely white as a nut flew from the bowl and landed in her outstretched hand before bouncing up and down repeatedly on her palm and zooming around Reid's head and then flying back into the bowl.

"Well, I hope that doesn't mess up the taste," his father joked with a laugh.

"Impressive," said Mrs. Garwin with a smile. "And does it drain you?"

"Never. My family has unlimited power and such. It comes in handy, trust me," Rain replied, so exhilarated that they were being so accepting. She then wondered why Reid had failed to mention the part about Lana and the destiny. The doorbell rang and a few seconds later, Caleb, Sarah, Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and some girl came in.

"No more," Reid whispered in Rain's ear. "Not with people who don't know, like Kate and Tyler's girl." She only nodded. Sarah squealed with excitement before running over and giving Rain a hug. A disapproving look came from Caleb, but he seemed to be in a much more charitable mood than in the morning.

"Hello, Rain," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Caleb," she replied.

"Hey, Rain," said Tyler with an ecstatic smile, his arm around his date. Rain knew she had seen her before. It was the girl who sat in front of him in English who was always flirting with him nonstop. Oh, what was her name? Oh, Kelly.

"Hey, guys, this is Carly," Tyler said with a smile. Oops, guess she was wrong.

"My name's Kelly," the girl corrected him. Or she was right…. Everyone automatically held in a laugh.

"Didn't I say that?" Tyler asked playfully, trying to flirt his way out of getting into trouble.

"No, you called me Carly," she objected. "I don't even look like a Carly." It was true, she didn't. She had this perfectly, straight as a board bleached-blonde hair and tanned body and countless ear piercings. You could see a bit of a poke in her shirt from where it was apparent she had a belly-button ring. No, she was definitely not innocent-looking enough to be a Carly.

"Well," Mr. Garwin interrupted. "Shall we get ready for a fine dining experience? We hired another chef the other night, Pierre, and he has promised to cook us some fine French delicacies." The group left and went inside the kitchen, but Rain and Reid stayed in the parlor.

"Pierre…French dining experience? What happened to the old chef?" she asked, trying not to break into hysterical fits of laughter.

"He caught on fire, so we had to let him go," Reid said with a laugh.

"What?" Rain asked, clearly confused.

"He had long hair," Reid explained with a sly smile. Rain only nodded, her mouth forming into an "O" as she grasped what had happened.

"The kitchen must have smelled pretty bad for a while, huh?" she asked with a joking smile.

"Yeah, burning hair…not a good thing to smell," he laughed. "Now, can we go eat, I'm starved?" Reid asked, grabbing her hand and leading her towards the dining room. The rest of the night went by completely smoothly. Caleb actually seemed to be in a good mood for once, not giving Rain a glare the entire night. Tyler frequently forgot his date's name to a point where she actually left before dessert. It was okay though, she was not the brightest crayon in the box…seeing as she asked if soup was a French dish originally because that was what was being served and then followed it up with asking what a croissant was and why no one ever put hamburgers on them. Sarah was completely excited. Apparently this was the first time for her to meet the Garwins too, along with Kate.

Mr. Garwin continually asked questions about the college plans of the girls, and what they wanted to major in. Everyone was shocked when Sarah still had no clue. Apparently, Kate wanted to be a Fashion Designer. Mr. Garwin suggested some schools in France in Italy to her. When Rain said she wanted to be a published author, everyone, including Reid was shocked. She had actually never told him what she wanted to with her life, and Reid had never told her either. Mr. Garwin proceeded with suggesting schools like Notre Dame, Oxford, Harvard, Princeton, Yale, etc. for their English programs. Rain knew if she was motivated, like she had been at her previous schools without the distractions of this one, she would easily be able to get into the schools.

After dinner, followed by a delicious dessert of chocolate cake that Rain fell in love with immediately, they all went down to the basement to play pool. It seemed like Sarah never took her eyes of Caleb, making sure those eyes of his did not go black, as did Mrs. Garwin for her husband, and Rain for Reid, who she caught cheating numerous times. At the end of the night, Reid drove Rain back to Spencer and walked her to her dorm.

"Thank you for an amazing night," she said, going up on her tiptoes to kiss him while standing in the doorway. It was a passionate kiss, but rather short in comparison to those of late.

"Aww, nothing but a kiss tonight. You're no fun!" Reid complained.

"Marriage, baby. We save that for marriage," she joked, kissing him again before going into her room and shutting the door. It was true, she had a wonderful night with Reid. She loved his parents and felt like she knew the Sons of Ipswich better. It was good to learn about them, that was for sure.

With Reid and his amazingness floating through her head, Rain finally fell asleep to the sound of her music playing from her laptop in the corner of the room.

**A/N: Ahh, sorry for the huge gap in updates. Sick + unmotivated + Theatre crap + homework no updates. But, hopefully I can get these to you faster. So, so sorry. Though. Alright, review, show the love of this. And don't you just adore Reid's parents?? I love them so much!!**


	8. Getting Through the Storms

**A/N: Sorry, once more, for being drowned in homework and being pressured into memorizing dances for my musical at school. Its over now, so I can finally have some breathing room to do stuff for fun and stuff for you, such as this and my other fics. Thanks for being so so patient! Alright, what shall we do next with these lovely characters that I didn't think up (except for Rain)?**

**Disclaimer: The covenant belongs to the amazing moviemakers who created it, but Rain is completely mine, just so you know.**

"Good morning, babe," Reid said when Rain opened her door in the morning, rubbing her eyes from tiredness.

"Good morning yourself. Why are we waking up this early?" she asked, remembering it was a Saturday.

"We have to train you, remember. We talked Caleb into helping, so we're gonna do it. We're going to his mansion, they have this huge backyard for you to work on your powers in, got it?" Reid asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but can't I sleep a little longer?" she asked in a winy voice.

"Nope, we need all the practice we can get, or you need it, I guess. Now get dressed or I'll have to take that into my own hands too," he said with a mischievous smirk. Rain rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. "That was harsh," he said outside her door.

"It's a harsh world, babe, I'm just preparing you for it," she laughed.

"But…but," he began.

"Nope, no buts about it, hun," she said, opening the door and emerging in a pair of ripped up jeans and a hoodie. She smiled and took hold of his hand. "And I'm driving," she said, pulling him towards the door.

"But you don't know how to get there," he objected.

"And you do, and you can guide me," she said with a smile.

"No fair," Reid objected in a winy voice.

"Once again, life's not fair," she said, pulling him to the parking lot and getting into the driver's seat. Reid made a show of slamming the passenger door when he got in, trying to seem angry.

"That's not gonna help you, ya know," Rain said when Reid had clicked the seatbelt noisily.

"I know," he said, leaning over the console and kissing her, his mouth opening in a laugh against her lips.

"You've gotten bad at kissing," she joked when he had leaned away.

"I was laughing," he objected, taking the insult very hard.

"I know, but about what?" she asked.

"I don't know. But…Rain, I think I love you," he said warily.

"You think?" she asked, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

"No, I mean, I do love you. It's just I'll be positive I do if you love me back," he said, digging his grave deeper.

"You mean you're not sure?" she asked angrily, her voice rising a few octaves.

"No…I…I mean…you…and I…we…I'm…not positive unless I know the feeling is requited," he sputtered out.

"Reid Garwin, until you're absolutely without a doubt positive, you can leave me alone!" Rain said, getting out of the car grabbing her keys. She stormed back towards the building, Reid running after and grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around.

"Baby, I…I wasn't prepared for that, that's all," he said.

"Then say it, and mean it, I can be a human lie detector with my powers, don't forget that," she said angrily.

"Rain…I…I love you…I think," he stuttered.

"Well, until you don't have to think about it, you won't see much of me," she said, her eyes going white as Reid's arms slammed back down to his sides, letting go of her. She stormed back to her dorm and slammed the door, locking it. She threw herself onto the bed and clicked on the television and then hit the play button for the music player on her laptop. She had a play list going that matched her mood, angry. It was mostly punk rock, or screaming. There wasn't a single love song in it. Her phone went off and she simply glared at it. Her eyes turned white and it opened and zoomed to her ear.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she yelled into the phone.

"Please, Rain, calm down," Reid begged on the other end.

"Only when you are sure about your feelings, because I am absolutely sure about mine, but you won't know that until I know you're sure!" she yelled at him, closing the phone and turning it off. She tossed it across the room and it landed perfectly on her desk. She got up and changed into a pair of extremely short shorts and a blue tank top to sleep in. She returned to her bed, rubbing her temples in frustration. She sighed, pulling down the blankets on her bed and getting down and going back to sleep with the TV on and the music blaring.

When Rain woke up the music had stopped and something was tugging at her memory, trying to break through. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark out. She grabbed her alarm clock and saw that it was midnight. She waved her hand and her phone zoomed into her hand. She turned it on and it vibrated to life in her hand, startling her. Who could be calling? She ignored the call, not even bothering to see who it was and then saw that she had two-hundred and thirty-three missed calls and one-hundred and twenty-seven messages. She checked one of them, wondering what could be going on or what she had forgotten while she was asleep.

"Babe, it's Reid again. Sorry for leaving so many messages. Please answer, please talk to me. I really need to talk to you. And I understand that you're mad, but you're being unreasonable because I don't know for sure how I feel. Please call me back, baby. I need you."

Then she remembered and turned the phone back off as she got up and walked over to her door. She opened it, seeing Reid asleep in the hallway. She rolled her eyes and stepped overtop of him and went to the parking lot, still in the slutty outfit she had slept in. She got to her car and pulled out her keys and drove over to Wendy's and through the Drive Thru. She ordered a greasy burger, some fries, a Frosty, and a coke before driving back to the school and eating the meal in her car. When she finished, she took her coke inside and saw that Reid was still asleep on the floor outside her dorm. She rolled her eyes yet again and went back inside, slamming the door and hearing him wake up on the other side.

"Baby, please open the door," he pleaded from outside. She pretended to not hear him and turned the TV up. She could clearly her him stand back up. She knew he was using because the door fell in a few seconds later and he walked on top of it to get into her room.

"Leave me alone," she said, standing up. He kept coming towards her, shaking his head. His eyes weren't black, so he wasn't too angry. He looked upset though. She backed up and he kept coming, his arms twined around her waist as he pressed his lips against hers. At that moment, she melted. He pushed her against the wall and continued to kiss her, his tongue going inside her mouth as hers snaked into his. His lips moved to her neck and to the base of her throat as she tried to breathe evenly, which she couldn't. He lifted his head to look right into her eyes.

"I love you," he whispered. She smiled and lunged her mouth back to his quickly before pulling away.

"I love you too," she said, smiling.

"Thank goodness that little spat's over," he whispered.

"Little spat?" she asked. "We almost broke up," she said worriedly.

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't, huh?" she asked, smiling broadly. She leaned forward and kissed him again before she ushered him out of her room and got dressed for class. She met him outside her room in her uniform.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you too," she laughed as they walked to class.

**A/N: Short, I know. Sorry. I finally was able to sit down and finish this chapter I had started before I got the news about the musical. I'm pissed about the show too, seeing as my iPod and camera were stolen out of my purse at play practice a while ago. Thank goodness the play is over though, so I can finally update more. So aggravating. Cheer me up with some reviews please.**


End file.
